Yard maintenance tasks are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Certain tasks, like grass cutting, are typically performed by lawn mowers. Lawn mowers themselves may have many different configurations to support the needs and budgets of consumers. Walk-behind lawn mowers are typically relatively compact, have comparatively small engines and are relatively inexpensive. Meanwhile, at the other end of the spectrum, riding lawn mowers, such as lawn tractors, can be quite large. Riding lawn mowers can sometimes also be configured with various functional accessories (e.g., trailers, tillers and/or the like) in addition to grass cutting components. Riding lawn mowers can also be ruggedly built and have sufficient power, traction, and handling capabilities to enable operators to mow over rough terrain, if needed.
Walk behind models are often used when smaller lots or tighter areas are to be mowed. Some, relatively simple walk behind models may move responsive only to the pushing force provided by the operator. However, other models may provide power to the wheels to assist the operator relative to providing mobility for the lawn mower. In either case, the operator typically controls the lawn mower and/or pushes the lawn mower via a handle assembly that extends rearward and upward behind the lawn mower to allow the operator to engage the handle assembly while walking behind the lawn mower.
It has long been appreciated that handle height adjustment can greatly improve the operator's comfort and therefore also enhance the operator experience while mowing. Accordingly, a great many solutions for providing handle height adjustment have been developed through the years. However, as improved materials and technologies become available, it should be expected that yet further advancements will come forward in this area.